A Special Winter
by Janarea
Summary: Jamie's cousin visits him and his family doing so every 2 or 3 years. She would always keep in contact with them, but one year, it all stopped. Now she returns and can see all the guardians. It's not just that. She seems to be hiding something from him and he doesn't like it. And now another family member is here as well. Also, why is Jack attracted to his cousin! Jack/OC
1. Prologue

AN: Hello to anyone who is reading my fanfic. This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited about it. I would love to have reviews if possible. I'll add a certain Inuyasha character later. Also, I don't own any of the characters except my oc.

* * *

'Yay! I finally get to see Jamie again!' I thought to myself. Jamie is my little cousin that I always visit every two or three years. I found it cute as he told me the he was friends with Jack Frost over the phone. The Jack Frost! I couldn't help be imagine him telling me this with that little sparkle that ends up in his eyes as he always talks to me in person. Jamie talked about him and his friends, including Jack Frost, playing in the snow and having snowball fights with each other every winter. Even for my age, I honestly still believed in Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny and all the others that our parents would always tell us about as little kids. If Jack Frost does come to Burgess every winter, I can't wait to meet him! It's funny though, how are first names are somewhat similar. My name Is Jacklyn Tomlinson and I'm gonna spend my Christmas with my aunt Sara and my two little adorable cousins Jamie and Sophie!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Decided to make another chapter since I be most likely busy with the next couple days even if I'm on fall break. I don't own any of the characters except for my oc. Oh and Happy Birthday my adorable and annoying little brother! Luv you and don't eat all the cake!

* * *

"Aunty. Where is she?" I thought aloud. I turn around to notice her in the nick of time that she was planning on a surprise attack hug and still did anyways without the surprise. "Jacklyn, I can't believe it's you. Your so pretty and now you look so mature. I haven't told Jamie and Sophie that you were coming yet since I wanted it to be a surprise. Oh, and why weren't we able to contact you the past year?" Aunt Sara said to me while still hugging me as well. I thought about it for a moment. I didn't want to tell her what really happened or she would think I'm crazy so I came up with a reasonable excuse. "Well, school got a bit harder because I got sick while I was studying in Japan and had a hard time trying to contact any of my friends and family back in the states. There's also the time difference as well. " I told her as she released me. "That makes sense, but Sophie and especially Jamie were really depressed that you didn't write back or call them." That really made me sad as Aunty explained why. "Wasn't Kagome really sick as well. Saeko told me she missed a lot in high school because of it." So Aunty Sara still kept contact with Aunt Saeko. "Yeah, I would visit them at the shrine on the days I felt better." I replied. Wasn't really a lie. Well, I would stay at the shrine most of my time, but also stayed in my condo since it was closer to school. "Aunty, where's the car? I'm tired and didn't get enough sleep on the plane." I asked as I followed Aunty to another location of the airport. She just gave me a smile as we arrived to the car a few seconds later. I put my luggage into the trunk and hopped into the car with a few seconds later, me sleeping being knocked out since I didn't have enough sleep as I was awake for three straight days before I hopped into the plane.

_Jacklyn. _No leave me alone. _Jacklyn. Wake up. _Wait, who's talking to me. I wake up to see Aunty Sara staring at me. 'Waking up and the first thing you see is someone staring at you with their face pretty close to yours. That's incredible.' I thought sarcastically. "Good morning aunty. How's life been?" I said. "I'm fine. Though it isn't morning anymore, I think you should hide inside the house while I put you luggage in your room before the kids come home." I smiled at her. "Alright. Jamie's room?" I said to her already knowing her answer. "You betcha." she replied and that was all needed to hear as I took her keys that she held in her hand for me. I ran and unlocked the front door. I ran up the stairs and tripped about halfway. That didn't stop me though. I still ran to his room. I was glad. It didn't change at all, which made me smiled at that. The same green walls with the posters, the toys with the books on the shelf, the messy floor, and her favorite, the treasure chest like box in front of his bed. Hmmm. Think I'll hide in the closet.

Few minutes later, I hear voices coming up the stairs. Ohhh, can't wait to see his face. I was getting so excited. As Jamie walked into the room, I tried my best to be quiet till I heard that he was close enough. I quickly opened the door and jumped out of the closet. "BOOOOO!" I heard him scream like a girl before he gave me a shocked look and then a happy one. "Jacklyn!" He yelled as he ran to hug me. Few seconds later, I see Sophie at the door. She also ran and yelled out my name and actually tackled me down before the two hugged me at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh as I returned the hug. "Seems like the squirts missed me." I said in a playful tone. I felt the nod too before they began to laugh with me. "We missed you Jacklyn! Why didn't you call us?" Jamie said. "Or write back to us?" Sophie added. I couldn't help but smile. They were so cute. Their eyes began to sparkle as they stared into my blue eyes. "Well, school has been a drag since I got sick and all. I spent all my time trying to catch up so I could pass and I did quite early actually. I just got my Masters this year." I said to them half lying. I did graduate early and got my Masters, but didn't really spend all my time on catching up. "Masters?" I heard them say at the same time. "Yeah, I already graduated from high school and just graduated from college." "Wow, I wanna be smart and pretty just like you." Sophie said staring at me with awe. I laughed. "Not if you want a social life" I muttered.

Before they could ask me about that, I heard Aunty Sara calling for us. Sophie and Jamie rushed down as I just walked down casually. "I'll be gone for a bit, so Jacklyn's in charge so two better listen to her." Aunty said with a serious tone as the little ones nodded quickly. "Alright then, Jacklyn, watch over them. I don't want the house a mess when I get home." "Alright Aunty." I replied with a smile on my face. As aunty left I turned to the kids who were staring at me. "If you keep the house clean, I'll give you two candy and if you guys have homework you better do it." I told them. They gave me a shocked face. They stared at the cousin who would let them play all day with them and would cause trouble but would have fun nonetheless. Without their mother finding out of course. Their face is so funny. It's like I told them I my hobbies are killing children in their sleep. I just burst out laughing as they were still shocked. "I'm just kidding you two. You guys can do it later. Let's play!" I said in a cheery tone. Their faces changed from being shocked to ecstatic.

We began to play scrabble until Jamie's friends came. We all ran out the house and went to the park to have a snowball fight. Everyone teamed up as I was paired with Sophie. I quickly built a wall of snow while Sophie made the began to throw them quickly as I was in still in front of the wall I built for protection. I screamed as one almost hit my face so I quickly jumped behind the wall. I seen that Sophie was already throwing some snowballs. I looked to see how much more we had left. 8. Definitely not enough for me. I began to make more. I wanted to join the fun more so I began to throw them at the others. I could hear the others laughing as was I. Then it hit me. A snowball got my face and Jamie stood out in the open shocked while his team and the other one asked what was wrong. I quickly counted how much we had. 83. Wow, I can just surprise myself sometimes. I grabbed about 30 not caring if my shirt got wet since I was using it as a basket. I stood and walked towards Jamie with a snowball in my hand. Everyone gave me a questioning look as most were beside Jamie as Sophie was by my side.

Jamie began running as he saw me throw the snowball. I quickly threw more as the perfectly got all his friends. They began running as well. I kept throwing the snowballs at a constant speed and could hear their laughter. I was happy they were having fun. I noticed that I was with one last snowball. I aimed straight for Jamie's shoulder and got it. He fell down laughing. I caught up to them as softly punch Jamie in the arm. "Dang it. Forgot you used to play baseball back then." He said "Still would have beaten you anyways" I replied. I heard his friends laugh to that. I remember meeting them before a couple times on the visits I would make. Also remember how much fun the would be having in the backyard when the came over. We said our goodbyes and walked home. As Jamie, Sophie and I came home, we saw Aunty staring at us worried. I quickly replied before she started asking. "Went to the park and had a snowball fight with Jamie's friends." I said. I saw aunty had a upset face before it turned into a happy one. "Next time, tell me where you guys go before you leave the house. I'm glad that you guys had fun though." I smiled before she had a shocked look on her face. "Honey, are you cold. It must have been freezing outside for you in that attire." Well shoot. I forgot to change into warmer clothing earlier. I still had my white t-shirt that had black printing of a wolf and was wearing my usual capris with sneakers on. "I'm alright aunty. You should try go into the snow with nothin but a small shirt and pajama shorts on early in the cold morning." I said to her. "Did you really do that?" I heard her saying while laughing. "Yeah, wasn't that bad." i began to walk away until I stopped and turned around. "And Aunt Sara, you don't need to make me any dinner tonight. I'm already really tired and I feel like going to sleep already." Before she could protest I said goodnight to all of them and ran up the stairs to my room. I quickly changed into my pajamas and left the dirty clothes in the bathroom that was connected with my room. I ran to the bed jumping onto it right after. I put myself under the sheets and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

AN:Yay! I'm done with this chapter and it's almost 3 in the morning where I live. Had fun though.


End file.
